Dangerous
by Orzz
Summary: "Tetsuya, kau seperti singa betina, berbahaya tapi menggemaskan. Sedikit liar saat cemburu, tapi memikat seperti candu." AkaKuro. [Warning!Inside]


**Dangerous!**

**-x-**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING**

Semi!AU, OOC!Kuroko, Typo, Romance, Shounen-ai and etecera.

**I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic and just for fun.**

[AkaKuro]

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih indah saat mengawali pagi harimu dengan ucapan 'Selamat pagi' dari sang kekasih. Melambaikan tangan ke arahmu dan menanyakan 'Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?'. Dan kau akan sedikit menjahilinya bahwa kau semalam mimpi buruk, hanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihmu sedang mengkhawatirkan dirimu. 'Mimpi apa semalam?' Mungkin kekasihmu akan bertanya seperti itu. Dan kau akan berkata jika dirimu bohong. Detik selanjutnya, kekasihmu kesal dengan wajah cemberut yang amat menggoda. Kesempatan bagimu untuk mencubit pipinya atau mendaratkan satu kecupan pada pipinya yang menggembung. Dan kalian berdua menyusuri trotoar dengan bergandengan mesra sampai ke sekolah.

Sayangnya, delusi indah Akashi harus segera buyar saat sebuah tangan mungil baru saja menamparnya dan diakhiri dengan empat kata yang cukup membuat hatinya retak. "Jangan temui aku lagi!"

Tepat di depan gerbang Teikou, Kuroko sang pujaan hati baru saja menamparnya dan bilang kalau dirinya seorang pria brengsek yang tak setia.

Dada Akashi mencelos.

Lelucon macam apa itu? Akashi bersumpah demi darah yang masih mengaliri tulang sum-sumnya, kapan dirinya pernah berkhianat sampai ia ditampar di depan orang banyak dan menjadi tontonan gratisan di sekolah?

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hanya satu nama itu yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bahkan, Akashi sudah melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kapten yang harus mengurus timnya. Akashi memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih lebar lagi, menyusuri koridor dan kelas secara bergantian, berharap di antara gerombolan manusia tak berguna ini ada satu kepala berwarna biru muda yang mendadak menyembul.

Namun nihil.

Mata monokrom-nya masih berkelakar mencari sosok yang tengah mengaduk-aduk otaknya sesuka hati. Berani-beraninya Kuroko menghilang saat Akashi berada dalam puncak tertinggi kemarahannya. Lihat saja nanti, jangan salahkan Akashi jika keperjakaan Kuroko harus terenggut dengan paksa.

Sialan!

"Oi, Ryouta! Apa kau melihat Kuroko?" Akashi berpapasan dengan Kise di salah satu koridor kelas. Napasnya sedikit terengah karena mengeluarkan energinya terlalu berlebih.

"Ho—Akashicchi bertengkar dengan Kurokocchi, ya?" tanya Kise dengan cengiran noraknya.

_Cih! Manusia astral ini kenapa bisa tahu, dasar! _batin Akashi.

"Cepat katakan! Tetsuya di mana?" Memang sudah ditakdirkan Akashi tidak punya sesuatu yang bernama 'kesabaran'. Sumbu kesabaran Akashi sudah tidak bisa diulur lagi, dan dengan bodohnya Kise masih cengegesan di depan wajahnya—yang bagi Akashi sudah masuk level menjijikkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah—tidak usah pakai melotot kenapa!" rengek Kise. "aku tadi melihat Kurokocchi di perpustakaan, tapi sepertinya Kurokocchi tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Kise yang masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan _selfie_ dengan pose bibir yang sengaja dibuat seperti bebek.

Akashi hampir muntah di tempat.

"Tidak seperti biasanya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi dengan alis bertaut keheranan.

"Iya, saat aku menyapanya, aku malah dicuekin. _Hidoi-ssu…_" Kise memasang wajah sedih, sayangnya Akashi malah memalingkan wajahnya, jijik melihat Kise yang cemberut. Benar-benar mengganggu pemandangannya.

"Aku malah bersyukur Tetsuya mengabaikanmu," ujar Akashi terang-terangan.

"Kau jahat, Akashicchi!"

"Apa sekarang Tetsuya masih di perpustakaan?" tanyanya lagi. Akashi melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Hampir 3 jam Akashi mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Kuroko.

"Sepertinya, tapi kau harus berhati-hati, Akashicchi. Kurokocchi benar-benar marah sepertinya," Kise mencoba memperingati.

"Cerewet! Aku tahu," hardik Akashi sembari melengos meninggalkan Kise seorang diri.

"SETIDAKNYA UCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH, DASAR BEJAT!" Kise berteriak menghentakkan kaki. Lama-lama ia akan meracuni Akashi.

.

.

.

"Ho—seberapa besar nyalimu sehingga kau membuatku jadi kacau begini, Tetsuya?" Suara rendah milik Akashi mengalahkan atensi jarum jam yang sedang berdetik.

Ternyata Kuroko sedikit _tsundere_ hari ini. Acara ngambek yang sudah ketinggalan jaman dengan bersembunyi di perpustakaan masih saja berlaku. Yang _elit_ sedikit kenapa! Akashi jadi gemes melihat tingkah Kuroko—walau pipinya masih menyisakan sedikit rasa perih akibat sentuhan mesra dari tangan belahan jiwanya.

"Kau masih belum mau membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya?" Heh, lihat saja nanti, jika bibir ranum itu sudah terbuka dan memberikan penjelasan, jangan harap bibir Akashi akan diam saja. Akashi akan melumatnya dengan beringas. Sampai bengkak kalau perlu.

Kuroko hanya melirik ke arah Akashi. Membuang muka setelahnya. Mata biru lautnya lebih memilih memandangi huruf-huruf yang kelihatannya lebih menarik dari wajah tampan Akashi.

Akashi merasa tertohok.

"Cih!" Kuroko mendecih.

Apa tadi? Kuroko mendecih 'Cih!' padanya? Butuh lebih dari sekedar pentungan untuk menyadarkan Akashi jika dirinya tidak salah dengar. Uke-nya hari ini benar-benar menunjukkan sisi termanjanya yang membuat Akashi harus memutar otaknya dan memburai syaraf-syarafnya agar dirinya tidak hilang kendali untuk menyeret Kuroko dalam peraduannya. _Shit!_

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, sepertinya kau salah paham sehingga kau menjadi galak seperti ini. Dan aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau menuduhku 'tidak setia', Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi panjang lebar.

"Dasar brengsek!"

Dada Akashi mencelos.

Sabar, sabar. Uke yang lagi ngambek memang perlu di beri perhatian dan diperlakukan semanis madu leleh. Oke, Akashi tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, bisa dihilangkan kata 'brengsek' yang terus dikumandangkan Kuroko sejak tadi pagi. Jujur, rasanya seperti Akashi baru saja memperkosa Kuroko dan Akashi lari dari tanggungjawab karena Kuroko sedang mengandung benihnya.

Delusi buyar, Akashi!

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Tetsuya, kenapa kau melibatkan aku dalam drama murahan yang membuatmu menjadi tokoh antagonis dengan menampar pipiku yang biasanya kau kecup setiap hari?"

Sepertinya wajah Akashi perlu Kuroko lempar dengan kamus agar bibir brengseknya berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menjurus pada kemesuman.

"Memangnya siapa dirimu berani memanggilku Tetsuya?"

Matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung masih menyanyikan suara kicauannya dengan merdu, langitnya juga berwarna biru indah, bahkan, angin sepoi-sepoi masih berhembus lewat fentilasi di perpustakaan. Tapi kenapa rasanya Akashi baru saja tersambar halilintar berjuta-juta volt.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa, sih?" Akashi mengacak-ngacak rambut merahnya kasar.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa," ujar Kuroko ketus. "Sana pergi cari selingkuhan yang baru! Semoga langgeng dengan selingkuhanmu yang tercecer seperti koin di pinggir jalan!" kata Kuroko masih—pura-pura—fokus dengan buku yang ada di depannya.

"Selingkuhan? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi tidak mengerti.

Kuroko sudah tidak tahan lagi, Akashi ini idiot apa pura-pura bodoh! Sudah tahu jika dirinya itu 'cemburu', tapi malah dicecar dengan pertanyaan sialan yang membuat dirinya ingin mendorong Akashi dari Tokyo Tower. Awas saja! Kuroko akan selingkuh dengan Ogiwara, kalau perlu Kuroko akan bercumbu dengan Ogiwara di hadapan Akashi. Dasar penjahat kelamin!

Delusimu terlalu mengerikan, Kuroko!

"Jangan berdalih, Akashi-kun! Bilang saja kau sudah bosan denganku," kata Kuroko akhirnya menatap langsung mata yang selalu membuatnya terkesima.

"Aku bosan padamu? Lebih baik aku memotong kemaluanku jika aku sampai bosan padamu! Kau itu candu bagiku, puluhan wanita telanjang di depan mataku akan aku tendang demi memilih dirimu! Apa lagi jika yang bertelanjang itu dirimu."

Kuroko benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut Akashi yang tidak ter-sensor itu dengan ikan piranha. Apa-apaan itu!

"Jangan gunakan alibi murahan untuk merayuku, aku sudah kebal!"

"Kalau kau kurayu dengan tubuh _topless_-ku, apa kau akan luluh?" Akashi masih sempat-sempatnya menggombal saat Kuroko benar-benar marah. Dasar otak porno!

"Rambut hitam. Laki-laki. Tinggi. Berkulit putih. Memanggilmu Sei-chan. Siapa dia!?" tanya Kuroko akhirnya mulai menuntut penjelasan.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Berpikir sejenak siapa orang yang dimaksud Kuroko barusan. Bibir Akashi menyeringai, mulai paham kenapa Kuroko bersifat seperti gadis yang sedang menstruasi, kenapa Kuroko hari ini menamparnya dan memakinya dengan kata 'brengsek' dan kenapa Kuroko mengabaikannya.

Kuroko sedang cemburu.

Jika dirinya bukan Akashi Seijuurou, mungkin ia akan jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan karena ini kali pertama Kuroko cemburu padanya. Mungkin Akashi akan melingkari kalendernya sebagai pengingat hari sakral ini.

"Kau cemburu, _my uke_?" tanya Akashi mengerling jahil.

"Cemburu?"—_lebih dari itu, penjarah hati bajingan!_

"Iya, kau cemburu padaku 'kan?"

"Memangnya hakku apa bisa cemburu padamu? Kau tampan, feromonmu itu pasti bisa menjerat ratusan gadis—bahkan yang _straight_ pun rela berbelok demi dirimu, Akashi-kun," tutur Kuroko mendadak jadi melankolis.

"Dia Mibuchi Reo, temanku waktu SD. Kita hanya teman, tidak lebih. Kau pasti salah paham, dia memanggilku Sei-chan karena dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Apa kurang jelas?" tanya Akashi masih menyeringai sembari melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan mendekati Kuroko.

_Bilang cemburu apa susahnya, sih._Batin Akashi.

"Hm, kuakui, feromonku memang tersebar ke segala arah. Tapi sayangnya, feromonku hanya mau bertengger di tubuhmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan memonopoli dirimu, Tetsuya." Akashi berhasil memenjarakan Kuroko dalam rengkuhan posesifnya. Menahan rontaan Kuroko yang samasekali tidak mempan, justru membuat Akashi tergoda untuk mengoyak seragam yang menempel di tubuh Kuroko.

"Le…Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku belum memaafkanmu!"

"Kau tidak butuh maaf dariku, kau hanya butuh aku untuk kau miliki, ya 'kan?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko. "tadinya aku akan balas menyelingkuhimu." Kuroko masih meronta di pelukkan Akashi.

"Satu hari kau selingkuh, seminggu aku akan menelanjangimu," ujar Akashi ringan tanpa beban.

Satu tamparan tangan gorila tidak akan membuat mulut Akashi berhenti mengeluarkan kata vulgar. Apa lagi jika itu berhubungan dengan Kuroko.

"Penjahat kelamin!"

"Penjahat anal, lebih tepatnya."

"Hentikan kata vulgar itu dari bibirmu!"

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, kau seperti singa betina, berbahaya tapi menggemaskan. Sedikit liar saat cemburu, tapi memikat bagai candu yang sudah mengendap di aliran darahku. Dan aku tidak punya daya untuk berpaling darimu, kau tahu," jelas Akashi sembari menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibir ranum Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Hmm… " Akashi menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Kuroko, menikmati feromon Kuroko yang mulai membiusnya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah—" Bibir Akashi lebih dahulu memprovokasi kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan Kuroko. Ciuman itu sepenuhnya milik Akashi Seijuurou, pagutan lidah yang membuat Kuroko kehabisan napas tetap berlanjut. Kuroko mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Akashi, sedikit meremas rambut merah kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang terpendam.

Akashi melepaskan jeratan bibirnya, melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan Akashi harus mengendalikan diri agar ruangan ini tidak menjadi tempat untuk melakukan hal erotis seperti yang tengah dirinya bayangkan.

Tahu 'kan apa yang Akashi maksud!

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Hallo epribadi, ada yang kangen sama aku? *ngga ada* Orzz…  
>Lagi-lagi penpik AkaKuro yang aku sumbangin, maklumlah, aku udah dikutuk Akashi harus cinta ama pairing AkaKuro *ngawur nih anak* Seperti biasa, entah kenapa kalau aku pengen bikin penpik AkaKuro yang banyak konflik pasti gagal dan jadinya rada humor gajeness kek gini orzz… emang ngga bakat bikin genre hurtcomfort, romance versiku pasti humor versi reader huhuhu orz…/peluk Akashi—ditendang Kuroko..

Ah udahlah, ini pasti gajebo dan garing kek krupuk kulit /minum racun  
>Bacotan saya enough sampai di sini, kalau pengen tanya lebih lanjut hubungi dokter SALAH maksud saya hubungi saya lewat PM *biar mesrahh* dibuang

Thanks for reading minna-tachi ~('3')~

**Surabaya, 5 Oktober 2014  
><strong>**—****Orzz**


End file.
